1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a label preparing device which prepares a printed label by performing laser cutting and applying ink to a media, and a label preparing method in the label preparing device.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a label manufacturing device (refer to JP-A-2003-226313) is known which includes a laser cutting mechanism that forms a cutting line which is the outline of a label on a label connection body by irradiating the label connection body with laser beams, and a thermal head that performs printing on the label connection body.
The inventors found the problem below.
When the label preparing device forms a cutting line by irradiating a media with laser beams, inclined surfaces (hereinafter, referred to as a “peripheral inclined surfaces”), which have an approximately “V” sectional shape that is open toward a laser beam radiation side, are formed on both the sides of the cutting line on the media due to the intensity distribution of laser beams. When the label preparing device performs laser cutting after applying ink to the media, ink is not applied to the peripheral inclined surfaces. Therefore, it is difficult for the label preparing device to prepare a label piece which has colored peripheral parts.